It is often necessary for users, such as employees of a company, to use electronic devices in remote locations where network connectivity is not available. For example, workers may need to travel to remote facilities to assess oil rigs or other industrial operations. Users may need access to sensitive information on their user devices when they are at such remote locations. This sensitive information needs to be stored securely so that only authorized users are able to access it. However, it may not be possible to authenticate such users via a network connection because network connectivity is not available in these remote areas. Thus, an offline authentication mechanism is needed for authenticating users and decrypting securely stored information.